Clan Permulaan
Clan Permulaan is a civilization consisting of Halflings that migrated south into the sea to live on the tropical islands of Kesuma. Society Permulaan society is surprisingly sophisticated. Although they have not discovered agriculture, they are primarily nomadic, living in shelters that can easily be disassembled and taken elsewhere. They migrate in a coordinated circular formation around the volcano Mt. Bara, taking turns hunting certain parts of the island. Often, they leave one part of the island unoccupied to give time for the resources to replenish themselves. Names The Permulaan have two names. Their first name denotes who they are as an individual and the second name denoting the village. Meals Permulaan diet consists entirely of meat, because it is considered blasphemous to consume plants. While fishing and hunting are alternatives to gathering food, even cannibalism is considered perfectly normal. Technology The most impressive technology Permulaan has to offer are large wooden ships, which they use to navigate from island to island. The inhabitants of Permulaan have barely discovered metallurgy, though they know enough to forge powerful spears designed to kill creatures such as the six-legged dragon-like Butanagas or the legless giant rat Ulartikus. Permulaan shaman are also skilled with healing magic, having discovered it as an alternative to using medicinal herbs - it is against their faith to consume vegetation. Culture Fire is considered a sacred object - the life force of the planet itself, and in their pantheon, it is a representation of Bara's life force. Once per week on the holy days, it is common practice to have large bonfires, events that celebrate plentiful game but are also a time of reflection. Often, fire magicians will manipulate the fires to form images used to tell stories. Stories that occur earlier in these events tend to be comedic, but the last story told is always solemn in tone. Religion Clan Permulaan worships the shapeshifting goddess spirit named Bara. To the Halflings of Permulaan, Bara is responsible for cultivating the island of Kesuma, and all of its vegetation are part of her life force. In her honor, a giant stone statue was crafted in the image of her Halfling incarnation. No violence is permitted in the presence of the statue, as it is an incredibly holy sight. Animal sacrifices, usually herbivorous creatures, are performed here, to give their life essence to the land, and allow for plentiful game. The Permulaan also believe that Bara's physical body and emotions were separated into five pieces - a mask and four stone giants. However, her spirit still dwells the island of Kesuma. Temples Throughout this continuous cycle and over many generations, each village contributed to the construction of several different shrines throughout the island - the only permanent structures they have created. Burial customs Bones are considered the most sacred of objects. The bones of animals are used in weapons and magical charms, while the skeletons of Halflings are cremated, then spread out into the wind. Category:AS Civilizations Category:Civilizations Category:Khyorgan Category:Articles by User:Krayfish